


The Other Hook

by margoteve



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Swan - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 14:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5789503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margoteve/pseuds/margoteve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma invites Hook to watch some Disney movies. Namely Peter Pan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Hook

Kilian was slowly getting adjusted to this Land without Magic and it’s technology. He more or less had cellphones figured out but he was still distrusting toward TV and computers. Though when he and Swan were snuggling together under blanket watching this “Netflix” thing he couldn’t help but feel a sliver of gratitude toward this curious invention. Anything that got him to have Emma in his arms was welcomed.

So when Emma invited him for another quiet house-date he was more than happy to come over. This time though she told him she wanted to introduce him to something called “Disney”, whatever that was. Or whoever. But he didn’t exactly expect the entire Charming family to be there as well, including Robin and Regina as well. All they lacked was the bloody Crocodile and Belle.

Alright then.

“Hi,” he walked inside of the flat looking around confused at the crowd. “Something came up?”

“Hi, sorry,” Emma closed the doors behind him. “They heard what we were going to watch tonight and…” she waved her hand at the small crowd sitting by the kitchen counter and joking about something, eating popcorn.

“Right” That was a bummer. He cleared his throat and handed her the single rose he brought for her. “Here, this is for you.”

“Thank you. I’ll put this in water, go say hello to the others.” she leaned in placing a chaste kiss on his lips. All he needed to finally smile.

“Anything for you Swan,” he said jokingly and joined the group.

Soon they were all seated in front of the TV watching the opening credits, with trademark Disney Castle and then the title…

“Peter Pan?! Are you bloody kidding me? There’s a movie about that little prick?” Hook couldn’t help his outburst.

“Hook!” Emma looked at him scandalized and eye-motioned at Henry, who like the rest of the guests could help but snicker. Except Robin who was a bit confused.

“I’ll explain to you later,” Regina said amused to her lover, patting him over the knee.

Hook grumbled something under his breath and settled down. For the time being. Watching two drawn boys re-enact his fights with Pan was funny, if not a bit disturbing since they all knew the actual story of Darlings.

“They got it all wrong, it wasn’t Pan who got me hand, it was that bloody Crocodile.” he complained out loud, but immediately got shooshed by everyone else.

He liked George Darling and felt bit sorry for the bloke. The children’s mother was a good lady. And then Peter showed up. Hook huffed. The rascal looked every inch of the bastard he knew. It was just painful. Tinkerbell never worked with Pan, what nonsense! And then the pirates showed up. At first it was amusing to watch the cartoon crew of Jolly Roger until…

“Bloody hell what is this?!” he gaped at that other “Hook”.

“Remember when I said waxed moustache and perm?” this time Emma could hide the smile on her face.

“This is a joke! I would NEVER wear something loike that! This is ridiculous where did they get that!” he exclaimed his horror.

“Suck it up Guyliner. I think they got your charming personality on point.” Regina grinned.

“Oh you want to see my charming personality in action, Your Evilness? Lemme show ya-”

“Quiet! We’re watching!” Before Kilian could do anything Snow shut them all up.

“This is bloody unfair,” the pirate sulked, settling down next to his love who was trying very hard not to laugh.

He managed to stay put for about 2 more minutes, “Alright, that’s it. I’m done.”

Hook stood up and made his way to the doors.

“Kilian wait!” Emma went after him. She caught him before he left the flat.

“My apologies Swan, but I’m not going to stay here to be ridiculed by them,” he had one hand on the doorknob.

“I’m sorry. It’s just…” she leaned over the doors, blocking his exit. “I wanted for us to have some laughs together. You know, show you what I meant when we first met. I didn’t exactly knew they all were going to join in.” she tried to apologize.

“Yeah, they kind of ruined the mood,” Kilian shot a look over his shoulder to their friends, still watching the movie. “Anyway, I’ll be going,” he tried to open the doors but Emma wasn’t done yet.

“Wait. Let me make this up to you,”

He paused and raised his eyebrow. “I’m listening.”

“We could… go to your place…” she placed her arms around his waist, coming closer, speaking slowly in quiet voice. “And try to re-do the date there.”

“Mmm, I like the sound of it, Swan.”

“So, do we have a deal?” she looked at him in that one particular way that made his inside twist with anticipation and heart doing double backflip.

“Aye, I guess we do” he whispered back with a promise in his voice.

“I’ll let everyone know we’re leaving and we could be on our way, then.”

This time their kiss was not so chaste, and when she went to inform her family of their plans, he watched her like a hungry wolf. If that’s how their “Disney dates” were going to go he might even start liking the thing.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write Hook's reaction to his Disney counterpart. Story is un-Beta'd as you probably noticed. It was a quick write. Hope you like it. Leave kudos/comments to let me know :)


End file.
